Breaking Dawn Sequel
by Luvinlifee
Summary: The Cullens return to Forks seven years later and they finally tell Charlie the truth. Jacob asks Renesmee a very important question. They also go to a new school. After Breaking Dawn. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Dawn Sequel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga. I wish I did. Anything out of place is my fault,  
not Stephanie Meyer's.**

_Preface:_

I was sitting there watching closely as sunk his teeth into her arm. A growl rippled from my throat. And I got ready to pounce.

Chapter 1: Nerves Can Get the best of you:

"Bella , love, don't worry. Charlie will take it just fine." Murmured Edward, reading my mind. Sometimes I forgot when I was letting him in past my mental shield, usually it was when I was fretting about something. I had never known my shield better, it was now not difficult at all to take it down or put it up. It was like playing a sport that you've played for years. It was easy as cake.

Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, and I were driving in the car. Leah was flat-out sprinting in the forest beside us, Leah still doesn't care for us, she only there for Jacob. They're closer than the average person would think, closer than me and Jacob. We were all on our way back to Forks, to visit Charlie, my father.

I guess you could say a lot has happened since we were facing the Volturi in the clearing seven years ago. But quite frankly, nothing has. I took a quick glance in the mirror. Nothing different. My brown hair framed my porcelain skin in wavy locks that went past my shoulders about five inches. I looked the same as before, but with golden honey eyes instead of red scorching flames.

Edward and I went to Dartmouth for a few years after we left. I decided I had enough of college and we were going to move to a different town soon. But first, we would visit everyone in good old Forks.

I looked over at Edward. " I know, I'm just nervous about what he'll think. I mean its not like I've changed in the last seven years! I mean Renesmee is only supposed to be seven years old and she looks like she's ten years older than that!" I said.

"Charlie will be happy to see us. I mean, what has it been four years? Since his and Sue's wedding, right? He really misses you. Sue probably does too, love. And he'll be ecstatic to see Ness--"

"--DAD! It's Renesmee! You know that I want to be treated like an adult" Renesmee yelled. She was leaning into Jacob, who was sleeping silently with his arms around her. Renesmee looked even more gorgeous than she had when she was a baby, if that was even possible. Her long bronze curls wound to a little below her shoulder. Her milk chocolate eyes make her pale skin glow. She was more beautiful than even Rosalie.

Jacob woke up suddenly to the yelling. "What's....going....on...?" Jacob said half-asleep.  
Jacob's black eyes searched the inside of the car. He caught sight of Renesmee's flawless face and smiled. The smile glowed on his russet skin. He was just happy to see her.

She returned the smile with a gleaming blush crossing her pale face as he raised his hand to brush her cheek. Edward looked in the mirror and saw this exchange. He was annoyed he didn't like to be around when they did this.

"Renesmee, will you call Grandpa for me?" I asked, holding my cell phone out to her, before Edward could say anything. I understood that they couldn't help themselves, sometimes it could get a little irritating, but Edward and I were like that too.

"Sure, Mom," Nessie responded. I could tell she was a little embarrassed but also a little annoyed that I interrupted the moment they had. She grabbed the phone and started dialing. There were a few beeps and then she closed the phone. "It's busy." she said placed her hand on my cheek and showed me an image of her anxiousness, she was worried too, about what Charlie would think. Edward sighed. He saw this too.

"Will everyone just stop worrying? Bella, love, we're just going to tell him what we are. He will still care for you, even if you are a vampire"

"I know, I know, but I'm worried about his reaction...what if he is disgusted or afraid of me. I won't be able to look at his face if he is. I don't want to hurt him." I said quickly. _Oh, man, was I nervous_.

Edward didn't respond. I could tell we were getting near and he was starting to listen to Charlie's thoughts. That meant that we were really close.

I focused on staying calm by listening to the rain drops plopping on the Volvo. Jasper would be proud. Jasper and Alice were driving in their own car, Alice's yellow Ferrari. Rosalie and Emmett in the monstrous Jeep. Carlisle and Emse in their Mercedes.

We stopped and pulled into Charlie's driveway. And Charlie came running out.

**What will happen when Charlie sees how everyone looks the same, but Renesmee she looks way too old?**

**Please Review!! Sorry that the chapter's so short, more chapters to come soon! Review! Review! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Semi-sweet Welcoming:**

Charlie ran to my door and opened it and pulled me into a hug. He had clearly not seen my face because if he had, he would have known it was the same.

"Bella, I've missed you so much, kiddo." He pulled back to get a better look at me and he gasped clearly noticing no difference.

"Dad, we need to talk about many different things..." I said nervously. I bit on my lip, trying to control my emotions. Jasper smiled slightly at how well I was doing. I patted my brother's arm lightly to tell him to be cautious, just in case I needed his helping hand.

"Yeah, it seems we do, Bella. Where is Renesmee?" He looked around hopefully, she was his favorite person to be around besides Sue. Sue Clearwater and my dad got married right before we left Forks. We visited once after that but very briefly so he didn't notice any real change.I was so happy for Charlie to find someone like Sue.

"Right here, Grandpa," Renesmee said, coming out of the Volvo with Jacob's hand in hers. She ran over to Charlie and gave him a gentle squeeze around the waist. Jacob also gave Charlie a hug even though their hands were still connected.

"Nessie, is that you? You look so grown up!" Charlie understood that Renesmee grew fast but you could still see surprise cross his face.

"Yeah, it's me." Renesmee said. She looked over at Jake and he gave her an encouraging smile.  
"Why don't we go inside and have a little chat, everyone?" Charlie said, he had noticed that everyone, even Jacob, hadn't aged a bit besides Renesmee.

We all walked in at human speed. Everyone had a nervous game face on. Sue was in the kitchen,  
she came out and gave me a big hug. She then moved along to the rest of my family Sue no longer cared if we were vampires or not, she loved me and all my other siblings and my husband like her own children, just like Esme. They were the best of friends, of course.

Edward and I sat in two of the kitchen chairs, our hands glued together. Everyone else found their seats too. We were short one seat, so Renesmee sat on Jacob's lap, not that she wouldn't have already. Edward tried to ignore it but it didn't work out so well. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he let it slide _this_ time.

"Well, Dad, we need to talk about a few things...." I said quietly. He nodded me on. "Well, the Cullens and I are well, how do I put this....vampires..." I said barley audible. I continued on." So is Ness, she is half- vampire. Sue already knows this already because as you already know, Jacob, Leah, and Seth are werewolves. I'm sorry to tell you like this"

"Bella, I don't know what to say....." Charlie said, looking for the right words to say.

"Why don't we tell you everything about us and our stories and the reason as to why Jacob and Leah and Seth are what they are werewolves." Edward said calmly. I didn't understand how he could do it. He smiled at my thought. _Whoops!_ My shield was down again, I decided to leave it down, he would want to know what I was thinking at this moment anyway.

We told him everything. Surprisingly, Charlie took everything fine. He listened along intently. He asked questions and was surprised by the answer. He wanted to know everything. How you become a vampire and how everyone in the family became "vamps"(as Charlie started to call it). When I became a vampire and what we eat. He was intrigued by it all. He was not disgusted or hurt. He was surprisingly happy because he was now part of the secret. Sue was adding in as all the Cullens spoke and so was Jacob. Leah was upstairs in her room, which used to be mine, she was preparing for a date. Leah was listening to the conversation though. Seth was out with the rest of the pack.

The doorbell rang and Leah flew down the stairs at inhuman speed. She had not imprinted but she had been imprinted upon by Embry Call, one of the member of the pack. Leah thought that she could never imprint because her body couldn't change, but it could once she retired from being a werewolf. So it was possible after all. She said a quick goodbye and ran out the door into Embry's arms. I was happy for her, she hadn't been happy for a long while.

Charlie yawned, it was getting late. We said goodnight and that we would see them tomorrow. We then went to the big white house hidden in the woods. Rosalie and Emmett went upstairs to their room. Jasper and Alice to theirs. Carlisle and Esme went upstairs also. We went to our little cottage. When we arrived Renesmee said "Good Night" and so did Jacob and they skipped off to their rooms.

Edward sat down on one of the couches and I sat next to him. I snuggled into to his chest and thought all my memories that I made with him, good and bad, human and immortal. We tended to do this when Jacob and Renesmee were sleeping. I ran through all my memories and he watched silently. He never got bored of just watching.

Midway through my Volturi memory, we heard screaming and someone jumping up and down with commotion was coming from Renesmee's room. I darted to her room with Edward's hand in mine and opened the door.

**Sorry to leave ya hanging.**

**Sorry the chapters have been so short. There is a lot to come! Review! Review! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight. **

Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry the chapters have to be so short. I keep getting writer's block. If you got any ideas, Tell me.

**Ch 3: The Question:**

Edward and I sprinted through the door. I looked around the room for danger, but I saw none. All I saw was Renesmee and Jacob's over-smiling faces. That was quite odd. I had never once seen their faces this excited since Renesmee was full-grown at her last birthday.

"What's going on?" I pressed. I wanted to know why thier was all this excitement.

"Nothing, mom" Renesmee said quickly. _Too Quickly._ There was something she was trying to hide from me. She knew that her father was listening to her thoughts. Edward looked as if he ate something bad and was about to purge.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you tell me now what is going on." I said sternly. But Edward pulled me away and led me out of the room.

"What is going on, Edward?" I said, wanting to know so badly. I felt out of the loop. Hurt. I wanted to be part of the excitement. I wanted to be happy with them. Edward sighed.

"Jacob going to....." He stopped trying to find the right word. He seemed happy. But he was nervous to tell me somehow. Like he thought I wasn't going to take it well. _Well that was odd._ I nodded him on. "Bella, love, he's proposing to her."

"What...? T-That can't be it, Edward! Nessie too young. She's only s-seven years old." I stuttered. I was lost for words. Renesmee married? I couldn't imagine it. Of course, I always knew that they were going to get married someday. But not so soon. I thought a few years after she was full-grown. Okay, I thought more like 10 years. Well, more like_ hoped_.

"Jacob asked me for her hand in marriage a few days ago. I couldn't tell you. I knew you wouldn't take it so easily. Young marriages aren't our favorite. But we know that they love each other." Edward said.

"Okay. Well, I guess its okay then." I said unsure. I was overjoyed for Renesmee to get married and to find someone she really loved. But I was also annoyed that she was getting married when she was so young. I was also mad at Jacob for not telling me. I was furious with Edward for keeping it from me. But then again Edward was trying to spare my feelings. I was too angry. I needed to blow off some steam.

"I need to go hunting." I said very irritated. I stormed out of the cottage into the moonless night. The stars were shining brightly in the dark sky. I sprinted deep into forest. It wasn't until a few minutes later that I realized I was being followed.

"I couldn't let you be out here all by yourself." He said quietly. I took his hand and we went off to hunt.

It was raining. Edward and I had finished hunting in a few minutes. After hunting we went to our meadow. I hadn't been there in years. It looked the same as before. We lay there for hours, just staring into each other's eyes. I was no longer mad at him. How could I? When the rain had gotten to be too much, we went back to our cottage. It was around six in the morning.

Jacob had already left. He had to keep watch over at La Push because Sam and the rest of the pack were away for the week. Sam had planned to meet some foreign werewovles, or Shape-Shifters, in Arizona with the rest of the pack. They were planning on forming one big pack that could be split to cover more land to protect.

Renesmee had just gotten up. She was wearing a gorgeous pink diamond ring. I gazed at it. It was beautiful. It was an eighteen carat white gold diamond and pink sapphire three stone ring.

"Renesmee, it's beautiful!" I said. She looked at the ring and smiled.

"I know, isn't it? Leah helped Jake pick it out. She's got good taste." She marveled at the ring." Are you okay with this mom?" She asked. I nodded. She then smiled and ran to me and gave me a big hug. I was laughing and so was she. Edward joined and we had a big group hug.

**There is going to be a lot happening in the next few chapters! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for some of the reviews! Please keep reviewing. I need suggestions on what to do next though. I have a few ideas but they still need to evolve. **

**I changed the title from Surprise to Party. I was having some Writer's Block and I couldn't think of a surprise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4: Party:**

For the next few weeks, we stayed in Forks. We still had a few weeks left until we would have to move and go to a new school. We spent all the time over at Charlie's. Charlie loved having us home. He said it felt like the "old days" when I used to live with him.

We on our way to Charlie's when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id. It was my mom. I opened the phone before giving Edward a look.

"Hi, Mom" I said nervously, usually whenever I was on the phone with her, she would beg me to visit her and Phil.

"Bella, honey, how are you?" She said. She started to talk about Phil, going on and on _and on_. I wasn't really paying attention. The whole time, I was thinking of an excuse to say No to the invitation. I already used it's too hot, tickets are too expensive, I'm going back to college, and Renesmee's too young. None of those would work again, tickets went down on price, Renesmee is old enough, I already "went back to school" for my master's degree.

We pulled into Charlie's driveway. She continued to talk and luckily I came up with an excuse to go. "Mom, we're at dad's, so I got to go. Love You." I said quickly interrupting her story about Phil's latest injury. He got injured a lot when he played baseball. She said goodbye and that she would call me soon.

We walked inside and no one was there. That was odd. There was a note on the kitchen counter.

_Bella,  
We went over to La Push to see Billy. He's having a little get together.  
Come on over.  
Everyone wants to see you and The Cullens.  
They really want to see how much Renesmee has grown.  
__See you there.__  
Love You,  
Charlie and Sue_

Since everyone in the two packs liked us now, except for Leah, the treaty got a little messy. We were allowed to go on La Push land, if we were invited. But it meant that all the werewolves had to drop any plans that they had and they were to watch over us like a hawk. Whenever Billy had a party and we were home, he always invited us. Everyone had fallen in love with little Nessie.

"So are we gonna go?" I asked. I really wanted to go because I hadn't seen anyone from La Push since the wedding. I looked at Edward hopefully.

"Why not. Let's go" He said grabbing my hand. We decided to run there instead of driving. I was always up for riding on Edward's back instead of driving the Volvo. Renesmee and Jacob were already at La Push. The rest of the family was going to be a little late. They were visiting J. Jenks to get all the birth certificates and driver's licences for our next destination.

I hopped on Edward's back. He took off in a run. We speeding throughout the woods. I pressed my lips into his neck and he smiled.

"I love you, Bella" he said lovingly.

"I love you _more_." I said challenging him.

"No, I love you more." He said.

"Nope, I defiantly, love you more" I said.

We went back and forth like that for the rest of the run. We laughed and joked too.

We were almost there when he stopped and put me down. He turned towards me and stared into my eyes. Our golden eyes boring into each others. I broke the stare when I planted a big kiss on his lips. He chuckled and we stayed kissing for a few minutes when he broke away and spoke.

"I think everyone is going to be looking for us." He said laughing. I pouted and we ran together with our hands connected.

We arrived at Billy's house a minutes later. Everyone ran out and gave us big bears hugs.

**Please Review! I need suggestions! Any ideas send them to me. Thanks so much.  
There is more to come in the Breaking Dawn Sequel but I haven't thought of it yet, sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's Chapter 5. Sorry it took a while. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: News:**

Everyone welcomed us in. I walked in at human speed with Edward's hand in mine. We were smiling and laughing with everyone. It was so good to be home. I loved getting to see _all_ of my family.

All of the pack was there. Embry was with Leah. Quil was there with now ten year old Claire;Paul with Rachel. Jared and Kim were there too. Seth even had imprinted with a girl, Jenna, from his History Class. The other members were there too, some with their imprintees. I had really missed my wolfy brothers.

Sam Uley and Emily walked outside last to greet us.

"How are you, Bella? You look great" Sam said happily. Sam was holding Emily's hand. They had gotten married six years ago. She looked as beautiful as ever even with her scars. Sam looked bigger, if that were even possible.

"I'm good, Sam, and you?" I asked as I gave him a hug. I moved onto Emily as he responded.

"Great! Guess What?! Emily is pregnant!" He said excitedly, his face in a huge grin. He looked very, very happy. I congratulated him. Then Jacob spoke up.

"Ness and I have some news too." He said with a big grin. Everyone waited with anticipation. "We're getting married!" Jacob yelled with excitement.

There was astonishment on everyone's faces.

"What?!?! Jake! Seriously, man?" Sam said, an even bigger grin spread on his face.

"Yep. We are. Aren't we, Ness?" He said laughing at Sam. Renesmee nodded with excitement.

They all hugged Jake and Ness and said congrats to them.

We walked inside and everyone sat around on by the table in the kitchen or on the counters. Everyone asked about what we'd been doing the for the last few years. There was a lot of laughter and jokes and stories.

After a few hours, the rest of the Cullens walked in. All the members of the pack ran over and hugged them even Leah.

"So, did you get the stuff?" I asked Jasper after they settled down. He frowned. "What happened?" I asked.

"Emmett decided to freak the crap out of Jenks and said if he didn't get the papers done by tomorrow, he would break him in half. _And then_he decided to use J's desk as an example. Jenks freaked and said he would get his security guards out, not that they could take him."Jasper said, after he said that Emmett laughed and flexed his muscles. Jasper continued."I was lucky that I was able to calm down Jenks. He was quite scared of Em." Jasper said, slightly amused but also very annoyed. Everyone cracked up at this.

"Well, next time I'm going. You all scare the poor guy half to death." I said sternly.

"Whatever, I mean we're still getting them." Emmett said.

We spent the rest of the night at La Push. Around midnight, almost everyone was asleep. Jacob was cradling a sleeping Renesmee in his arms. He was the only one awake besides my family and me.

"So when are we leaving? I gotta tell the pack." Jacob asked. He didn't want to leave the pack, but he wanted to be with Nessie more.

"In a week or so" I said unsure. Esme wasn't quite finished with the house. Alice also wasn't sure when was the right time to leave. She kept on seeing flashes of the Volturi and then they would disappear as if they weren't sure about something.

"Well, I guess we should go. Everyone else is asleep." Rosalie said, getting up and pulling Emmett up with her. We all got up and said silent "goodbyes" to everyone and left.

It was then Alice had a vision.

**Okay, well most of my writer's block is gone! yay! I've finally got this planned out.**

**Thanks so much for your ideas and reviews!**

**More to come! This time I won't take soo long.**

**-Luvinlifee :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here's chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga.**

**Chapter Six: New House:**

"What did you see, Alice?" I asked warily when her eyes didn't have a glazed over them anymore. I was secretly praying that what she saw wasn't about the Volturi.

"We can move and we are leaving tomorrow afternoon!" Alice said excitedly. She was jumping up and down by the car with a big smile on her face. "We got to start packing. Everyone go inside and START!" She yelled at us. Edward and I walked in at human speed while everyone else ran in seconds.

Edward and I walked into our room and started packing. I sighed. "What's wrong, love? Are you sad about leaving?" Edward asked.

"Yeah...I don't want to leave Charlie. We just told him about vampires. I mean now when we can see him, we have to leave." I murmured. Edward came over and pulled me into a hug. He bent down and pressed his lips to mine. We kissed for a while before Renesmee knocked at the door. She walked in and we broke apart.

"Mom, I don't know if I want to leave. I mean Jacob really wants to stay and I want to, too." Renesmee said quietly. She sat down on the desk chair in our room.

"Renesmee, that is your choice. But you know that your father and I would rather you stay with us." I choked out. I certainly did not want to leave my daughter. We were only moving a few towns away but still. I would not see her everyday and she wouldn't be going to the same school as us. I continued."Ness, I think you should come with us. You can visit La Push and Forks on the weekends, you know that. Jacob, I'm sure will follow whatever you choose." Renesmee nodded and I knew right away that she decided to come with us. She walked out and went down the stairs to Jacob.

The rest of the night we spent packing. We were going to keep the houses in Forks. They would be where we stayed on the weekends and holidays visiting Charlie.

I argued with Alice over what clothes I was bringing. She thought for some reason that I would need a pink prom dress. Like _I would_ be going to prom!

The next day we spent with Charlie, Sue, Leah, and Seth. Leah and Seth were staying in Forks and they said that they would visit every so often. It was near two when we said goodbye to Charlie and Sue.

"Dad, I'm going to miss you." I said sadly. "I love you. I promise to visit after we get settled. Okay?" I murmured. I sobbed without tears as I hugged him. I was going to miss him so much.

"I'll miss you too, Bells. I love you, honey."He said. He squeezed me one time before I got into the Volvo. Everyone else had already said "Farewell". We pulled out of the driveway and waved until we got out of sight.

The drive took only a half an hour. We drove at regular speed because I still didn't like driving fast. When we finally arrived, I gazed up at the house before me. It was gorgeous. I hadn't seen it yet. It was huge. It was a stone house hidden in the forest with maroon shutters with a wrap around porch. I walked inside, it was gorgeous,too. It was open and a grand staircase was by the door. Alice pulled me by the elbow and took me and Edward upstairs to our room. It was beautiful. It was white and open with a door leading to a cozy deck. There was our big white bed from our little cottage. A bathroom was connected to our bedroom. By the bathroom door was two big white wooden doors. I opened them and in there was a room bigger than the bedroom itself. There were rows and rows of racks filled with clothes covered in white covers. I shot Alice a dark look.

"Look, I couldn't resit a shopping trip and I didn't know if you would take the right clothes, so, I decided to take matters into my owns hands and shop!" Alice said looking a little guilty. I gave her the death stare once more and looked at all the clothes. I took in each scent, I didn't want to risk looking. It smelled like a lot of satin and lace and uncomfortable clothes. No sweats or comfy holey tees.

I walked out of the closet and sat on the white bed and sighed. Edward sat down next to me.

"Well, what do you think, Bella?" Edward asked. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"I love it. It's beautiful. It's just a lot to take in, you know?''I said and looked into his honey gold eyes. "When do we start school?" I asked.

"The day after tomorrow. Doesn't that sound like fun!" He said sarcastically. I laughed at his expression.

**Another chapter is gonna come out again. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Please review and give ideas. **

**-Luvinlifee :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight.**

**Chapter 7: Assurance:**

Edward and I finished unpacking our stuff late morning the next day. After, Edward went to go and hunt. I decided to survey the house. Our room was filled with white wooden bookshelves. On the shelves were all of Edward's books and my photo albums and a few books of my own. There was also a stereo and CD racks filled with CDs.

The room next to ours was Emmett and Rosalie's. Their room was a deep cream with a white sofa. There were white wooden doors leading to their huge closet, too.

The room to the right of theirs was Alice and Jasper's. Alice wanted a creamy rose paint on their walls. Their room had white wooden bookshelves filled with Jasper's books about the Civil War. Fashion magazines were on Alice's white desk with all of her sketches. They had the biggest closet of all. Every row was filled and there was no more space for clothes. While everyone else had only filled theirs halfway.

On the third level, there was Esme's and Carlisle's room and Jacob's and Renesmee's room. Renesmee's and Jacob's room had many of Nessie's paintings on the walls. Renesmee was very skilled in art. Jacob had most of his things that reminded him of his pack. Their room was painted a light lavender, it was almost white with a dash of lavender. There was a light teak bed with white bedding. They also had a big closet.

Emse and Carlisle's room was white and had a white couch. Their walls were covered in paintings. There were many bookshelves that held all of Carlisle's books. Esme's desk had all of her restoring stuff.

I went to the first floor and went into the kitchen. It was beautiful. It was cream colored. The counters were granite and the fridge was stainless steel. I walked into the dining room and it was an exact replica of the one in Forks. Carlisle's office was the same, too. I went into the last room of the house, the den. Everyone was in there watching some ''chick flick'' on our big plasma TV on our white sofas. I went outside and sat down on the wooden porch swing. I was hoping that Edward would come back soon. Jacob came out and joined me on the swing.

"I can't stand to watch another second of that movie" Jacob said. I laughed and he joined in too.

"So how do you like the house?" I asked, still not sure of my own answer to that.

"It's beautiful. I love it. It's just...I don't know. I miss the pack. I mean I just got to see them again except for Leah and already we had to leave. I know it's only a few towns away, but still." He murmured. He saw my expression, it was a little upset because I didn't like him feeling homesick. He then smiled and said, "But I'm glad that I came."

"I understand that you're homesick. I am too. You excited for school tomorrow?" I asked. His smile disappeared into a grimace. I laughed. ''I know I don't wanna go either." I said.

Then Renesmee appeared at the door. "Jakey, do you want to go for a walk?" She asked offering her hand. He got and took it. He waved "Goodbye" and they walked off together into the trees.

It reminded me of Edward and me. I thought Edward and started to get worried. I looked at my watch It was getting near six at night. Edward never took this long to hunt. I wondered what was taking him so long. I walked into the house and told everyone of my worry. They all assured me that he was fine.

"Bella, Edward used to do this all time. It's not that big of a deal. He gets distracted easily."Emmett said reassuringly. I nodded and walked back outside. I stared at the trees hoping he would appear. I had put my shield down just in case. A few minutes later, a bronze haired honey eyed Edward came out of the trees.

"Bella? I heard you worrying? Why?"Edward asked concerned. I ran to him at super speed and brought him into a hug.

"I thought something happened to you. I don't know. You never take this long to hunt. I got worried." I said sadly. I brought my lips to his and the worry dissolved. He broke the kiss after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry. I finished hunting and I started looking for a new meadow for us. I found one. It's beautiful, not the same as the one before. But it will do." He said. "I'll take you right now." He said.

"Okay" I said excitedly. He took my hand and we ran off into the trees.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**A new chapter is going to be out soon.**

**-Luvinlifee :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here is chapter 8. sorry the last chapter was so short. I edited a lot out. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all from the Twilight Saga. I do not own Teen Vogue or Transformers. I also do not own Converse.**

**Chapter 8: New School:**

Edward and I ran in the forest. We kept on running until we got to a clearing. It was beautiful. There were flowers in every color. I heard a trickling of water. I scanned the area. There was a stream leading into a little pond. It was beautiful. It reminded me of the pond in our garden back home in Forks. There were lily pads and cat tails.

"Do you like?" Edward asked. I nodded. "Yes, I love it, Edward" I responded. "Good" He said back.

We sat down and stared into each other's eyes for a while until it got dark outside. We got up and ran back home to everyone else. We went inside to the den. Everyone, but Carlisle and Esme, were there. They were watching another movie, this time _Transformers_. Alice looked up from her _Teen Vogue_magazine and smiled. I returned it and sat next to her on the floor. Renesmee got out from Jacob's arms and sat next to me. Edward sat over on the couch with Jacob, Emmett, and Jasper. Rosalie also gotten up and sat with us.

"Mom, can we start planning my wedding?" Nessie asked. I nodded and the rest of the night Alice, Rosalie, Renesmee, and I spent making wedding plans.

Alice was designing Renesmee's gown. Alice wouldn't show anyone, even Renesmee, because she wanted it to be a surprise. It was going to gorgeous, I knew that for sure.

The next morning, we all got ready for school. Alice had picked out everyone's clothes. I was wearing a blue v-neck sweater and dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black converse shoes. Alice picked out for herself a dark brown cami with a white cardigan and blue jeans. Rosalie was wearing a white tee shirt with a black racerback vest and blue jeans. Renesmee was wearing a grey sweater with dark skinny jeans and converse. The boys were all wearing different polos with jeans.

"FAMILY MEETING, PEOPLE" Alice yelled from the first floor. We all ran down the stairs. "Okay, we need to figure out who is related to whom." Alice said.

"I think it should be Alice, me, Emmett, and Renesmee are Cullens. Jacob, Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie are Hales. The story should be Carlisle and Esme adopted the Cullens and they are going to adopt the Hales because their parents died and nobody in their family can care for them. Me and Renesmee are really siblings because we look so much alike and Alice and Emmett are really siblings because they've got the dark hair going. For the Hales, as we did before, Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Bella and Jacob are their cousins that moved with them and now they have nowhere to go either, so they're staying with us. And it works out because everyone can be with their significant other."Edward said as if he had planned this out in his heard days, maybe even months ago.

"Okay" Everyone said simultaneously and we all headed out to our cars. Edward and I drove in his car with Renesmee and Jacob. Alice and Jasper went with Rosalie in the Jeep.

The school was bland. It looked like any other school. It had the look of being old and worn. It looked as if you touched the school, it would break in seconds. I walked in with Edward's hand in mine. Everyone was staring at us. We walked to the front desk and got our schedules. Mine matched Edward's and we walked off together towards homeroom. Everyone else did the same.

**Thanks so much for the latest reviews. So the chapter was so short. There will be more chapters to come. I've been thinking about putting the story in other character's POV instead of just Bella's. I'm not sure yet. Please review and give !**

**-Luvinlifee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight Saga. I do, however, own Marissa and Kelly.**

**Chapter 9: Social Studies:**

Edward and I walked into homeroom with Renesmee and Jacob on our tails. Edward and I took seats in the back of the room with Nessie and Jacob nearby. Everyone was staring at us. I scanned the room, a girl with bleach-blond and had too much eyeliner and eyeshadow on, was staring at Edward with hungry eyes.**(no offense to blond people, i am a blond myself.) **A growl rose in my throat. Edward squeezed my hand, warning me. I let it pass. But then, the blond girl got up from her seat and walked over to us. She looked at Edward and smiled.

"I am Marissa Haney. Are _you _new here?" She asked smiling, just to Edward, of course. I responded with great fierceness, "Hello. Yes, _we _are new here. I am Bella Hale and this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen."

She kept on smiling at Edward and started to flirt with Edward. "When did you move here? You know, I can show you around sometime and we can catch a bite to eat afterward." She said, clearing not realizing that he was _mine._

"I think, that would be great Don't you think Bella? She can show _us_ around!" Edward said dropping a hint that we were together.

Marissa's face face fell, "Oh, I didn't know that you would want to come, Brianna," She said.

"Oh, of course I want to come and it's Bella" I said. She nodded and walked back to her seat. Clearly, her offer was no longer good.

I started laughing and Edward joined in with a big chuckle. Renesmee walked over and started laughing too. "Oh my gosh, mom, I didn't know you had that in you! You should have seen your face!" She placed her hand on my face, showing me an image of my face. My nostrils were flared and a had a mean grimace on. I looked about ready to bite her heard off.

"Renesmee, you know you're not allowed to do that! You know that is only for home! What if someone notices! What if you slip and accidentally show a human that? I knew you weren't ready for high school." I said at her angrily. She knew she wasn't supposed to show people her mental images.

"I know mom, but you _had_to see your face! It was hilarious!" She said laughing. I nodded and the first period bell rang. Renesmee and Jacob got up and went to their first class together. Edward and I had for Social Studies first period, so we stayed. Everyone filed in. Mr. Wilson spoke after the second bell rang.

"Edward, Isabella, why don't you come up to the front and say a few things about yourself before we start" He said.

"Well, my name is Edward Cullen, we moved here from Forks." He said after he and I walked up. I then spoke. " My name's Isabella Hale, but I prefer Bella." We sat back down in our seats. Everyone was still staring. The girl next to me looked over at Edward dreamily. I glared at her but she didn't notice. What was up with these girls! Can't they see that we're holding hands and married. Well, they don't know the married part, but we're dating! _Sheesh!_

She waved to Edward and pushed back her black hair and batted her eye lashes with her hazel colored eyes. Her makeup made her look like a clown. I'm sure she would look much prettier if she wore her makeup more natural. "I'm Kelly Jackson. Welcome to Chardem High!" **(I totally just made that up)**

"Thank you." Edward said. He then spoke to me, giving her a hint. "Bella, _love_, will you pass me my book bag" His bag was by my feet" I picked it up and handed it to him. "Thank you, my love" Kelly just looked and focused on taking notes that was writing on the board.

The guy in front of me turned around. "Hey, hot stuff, why don't I take you out for dinner tonight" He said slyly. I looked over at Edward. He looked like he was going to rip his face off. The kid saw Edward's expression and turned back around.

"See, Bella, that's how the master does it" He said. I chuckled and placed a kiss on his lips when nobody was looking. Edward had read the rules of the school and there was no PDA, Public Display of Affection, allowed.

The rest of the day went by slowly. When lunch arrived, I was happy just to be out of class. All people did the whole class was stare at us. It made me feel self-conscious. People still couldn't get over the fact that we all lived together and were together. I knew that because of my super sense of hearing and Edward reading their minds.

We met up with everyone at a lunch table in a corner in the back of the cafeteria. Everyone had shifted their normal tables so they could be closer to us. It was funny, they were like everyone back at Forks High with having crushes on all of the Cullens and the Hales. But then again, the kids at Forks knew to avoid us.

Alice was telling a story about how Jasper reacted defensively when some kid hit on her. He nearly smashed him into a tree. We were all passing stories about the kids here and how odd they were. _Humans._

The rest of the day went by in breeze. My last class was gym. My whole family was there and we went through the torture with using no strength and no speed together.

We all laughed throughout the class at Emmett, who was practically having a tantrum with having to act human. When we arrived home, we did our homework quickly and went out to hunt.

**Thanks so much for the reviews and suggestions! So, people asked me if I could make the chapters longer, so I did. This is the longest one yet! So please review and I might update more quickly!**

**-Luvinlifee :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Twilight. I do own Marissa and Kelly.**

**Chapter 10: Visit:**

Edward and I went to hunt. I got full after having a few deer and we walked slowly back towards the house. Edward tensed up when we got near. I looked up at him.

"Alice had a vision" He murmured. "The Volturi are coming for a visit..." He said quietly.

"What? Why? When? Who?" I asked.

"Aro and Marcus are coming to visit Carlisle. They'll be here tomorrow...Caius is staying in Volterra with the guard to keep order." He said, walking inside the house with my hand in his. Everyone was sitting at the dining room table. They all looked as nervous as I probably did. "So, what are we going to do?" Edward asked them.

"Edward, I don't think that this "visit" of theirs is going to cause any problems. They're old friends of mine, you know that. They are probably just going to check up on Renesmee and make sure that she's not causing any trouble and see how we all are doing." Carlisle said calmly.

Edward then responded. "But what about Charlie? I mean, he knows about vampires. Bella will have to shield our minds. But what about Charlie's? Aro might harm him or something. I don't know. I just don't have a good feeling about this."

"Edward, honey, none of us do. But they're coming and we are just going to have to deal with it." Esme said calmly and sweetly. He nodded and we went upstairs to our room. I looked at Edward, his face was in a frown.

"Edward, it'll be fine. They won't know about Charlie because I will be protecting your minds. Stop worrying." I said and he took me into his arms and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

The rest of the night went by quickly. The family decided to stay home from school since Aro and Marcus would arrive in at eight in the morning. Everyone was sitting on the couch when there was a light tap on the door. I put my shield around my family. Carlisle got up with Esme standing beside him and they went and opened the door.

"Carlisle, my old friend, how are you? I'm sure that Alice saw us coming, am I right?"Aro said before hugging Carlisle. Marcus then embraced him. They moved along to the rest of the family acting if we all were good buddies and they didn't try and kill our whole entire family seven years ago. Edward excused himself and told me to come with him after we said hello. We walked upstairs and went to the top floor. Edward then spoke to me in the lowest whisper so that no one else downstairs could hear.

"Bella, Aro knows something is up. He knows that you're shielding us. He going to snoop and see what is up. He thinks its somehow connected to Charlie. He's thinking about going there later." He said barely audible, but I heard it.

"What? He can't. What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"I think we should have someone go to Charlie's and tell him. Then they will take him and Sue to La Push. Aro knows not to break our treaty. They know that the wolves will take them down in seconds. It will be two against fifteen. I think.....I think it should be Jacob." He said.

* * *

Edward and I planned for a while. I knew I couldn't protect Charlie and the rest of my family. If they found out about us telling Charlie. Charlie would have to be killed or become a vampire. I couldn't let that happen and Edward knew that. We told Jacob and he was in on it. It was planned that he would say to everyone that he had a duty for the wolves to do tonight. He would then go to Charlie's and take them over to La Push.

"So what is new with you all?" Aro said joyfully. He was as over-excited as usual. . Marucs looked at bored as ever. Seven years doesn't change them at all apparently.

"Well, we just moved to Chardem**(made up again.)** a few days ago. We enrolled the kids into the high school here. Jacob and Renesmee are getting married."

"Oh, how exciting! I can't wait to see the invitation!" Aro said hinting that he was to be invited. "I am so very happy for you two. Renesmee, you seemed to have aged well."

"Thank you, Aro. That is so kind of you." She responded. Jacob got up from the couch. "Where are you going, Jake?" Renesmee said because she was in on the plan.

"I have to go on duty today with the pack. I'll be back later, everyone." He said with a smile. He said his goodbyes and left and phased into his wolf form. We spent most of the morning talking with Aro and Marcus. Aro kept on trying to pry information out of us, but we gave him nothing.

Aro got up clearly frustrated that he didn't get anything and said, "Well, we just came to see how you all were...Thank you for hosting us. If you smell us near, do not fret. We will be staying nearby for a few days before we head back. Right, Marcus?''

"Yes, indeed, brother." He said.

They walked out at human speed. I sighed. This was only the beginning. I knew that they were up to something. And that something wasn't good.

**Please Review!**

**So I decided to update again today because you guys gave me seven reviews only few hours after I posted chapter 9. Thanks for the reviews! More chapters to come soon!**

**-Luvinlifee :]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay in updating! Hope you enjoy the Eleventh chapter of The Breaking Dawn Sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight or Apples to Apples or the board game, LIFE.**

**Chapter 11: Choice:**

After we saw Aro and Marcus leave gracefully, I got up and got my cell phone out of my pocket and started dialing.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked quietly.

"Calling Jacob to tell him to bring Charlie and Sue here. They're not coming back, Charlie and Sue will be safer here than anywhere else" I said. Edward didn't respond so I pressed talk and waited till Jake answered.

"Hey, Bells! Everything is fine here" Jacob said when he answered.

"I know, but bring them here. It's safest. Okay? Thanks, Jake. See you in a few" I said before he could contradict me.

Charlie and Sue arrived with Jacob forty-five minutes later. I welcomed them with hugs.

"Bella, what is going on?" Charlie asked me when Sue and Esme went into the other room to go and work on some project.

"Well, we told you about the Volturi, right?" He nodded. "Well, you see...Aro and Marcus are here visiting. As you already know, Aro can read every thought that you ever had with physical contact and well, if he found out that we told you about vampires, he would make you make a choice. You would have to choose between being killed or becoming a vampire. But, you don't have to worry about that because they're not coming back." I said.

"Well, I guess since that's all cleared up, can Sue and I go out to the diner to eat lunch?" He asked.

"Well, no, because they're still in Chardem. They're going to Forks to your house later, to check up on you."

* * *

We spent the rest of the day watching sports and movies. It was fun to spend more time with my dad, since I hadn't seen him in so long. We played games like Apples to Apples and LIFE with teams. It was fun. Edward and I had twins and we lived in a little old shack and we were completly broke.

It was nearly six o'clock when I smelled something funny. It was a smell that I smelled before and I didn't like "Edward, who's scent is that?" I asked, knowing already whom the scent belonged to.

"Aro's and Marcus's" He said, getting up and grabbing my hand.

"Hide them!" I whispered. Edward grabbed Charlie and I grabbed Sue and we sprinted into the basement. There was a little passageway to the back of the house that lead to the big green forest. We took this way because there was no other exit other than the front door. "Where are we going?" I asked pulling Sue onto my back before flat-out sprinting into the forest behind Edward and Charlie.

"Somewhere far, far away" Edward said. Then someone jumped out of the trees.

"Not so fast." Aro said. Marcus then walked out of the forest beside him.

"We need to have a little talk." Marcus said, still looking bored.

"So this is the reason why you were shielding everyone's minds! You told two humans about vampires!" Aro said, for once looking angry instead of overly-joyed.

"I had to tell my dad, please understand that he won't tell anyone" I whimpered. Aro just shook his head. "And Sue already knew, her kids are in the pack!"

"I do not care, two humans know about our secret and there a choice that has to be made."

"A choice about what?" Sue asked, not knowing what she in for.

"Well, you and Charlie here, are either going to be spared or become one of us. Bella, you will make the choice for them" Aro said cruelly.

"B-b-ut, I c-can't" I said. "They should make it" I said.

"No, Bella, you have to do it" He said.

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it was so short, I've been super busy and I was rushing to get this done. ****So I'm hoping to have another chapter up before the 26th. If I do not, I hope you all have a merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, happy Kwanzaa and a happy new year!**

**-Luvinlifee :**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! This is just an author's note, but please read.  
**  
So, I'm not getting a lot of reviews, so I'm thinking about ending the story soon. I will post a few more chapters but I do not know if I will continue. If I get enough in the next few chapters, then I might. Thank you for reading.

**I would like to thank those of you who reviewed this story:**

Kitty Bridgeta

Allikittenkat1

Runepartnertwilighter

INeedEdwardMoreThanLifeItself

Penguin-luver1901

Twilightgal101

Reader13lovesbooks

crazy towns prez

BiTtEnbyEdWaRdC

Twilllight loverr

Claire 2013

InEdwardCullen'sArms

Number-1-first-and-only

LeonObrenov

DreamingofEdward

10-shooting-5-star-91

Alicecullen96

AlphaxQueen

**-Luvinlifee :]**


	13. Chapter 13

****

Well here is chapter 12. I hope you enjoy! Please Review if you have the time.

**Chapter 12: Vampires?**

"Can I talk with my family first?" I asked Aro. He nodded and we all went upstairs leaving Aro and Marcus by the door. "What am I going to do?" I whimpered. The room was silent. Charlie spoke up.

"Bella, as much I don't like being a part of the whole wolves and vampire thing, I want to become a vampire with you and the rest of the Cullens" He said.

"I also want to be a vampire." Sue said quietly. Everyone looked at her shocked. Even though she loved our family, she did not like vampires.

"Are you sure?" Jasper said. I'm sure he was getting a lot of feelings thrown at him right now.

"Yes, I think we both are" Sue said. Aro and Marcus then walked in.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't help but overhear." Aro said. Marcus gave him a look. I personally always liked Marcus the best of the three. Marcus was the first to say Nessie would be OK alive as a half-vampire. I thought he was always nicer than the other two. "So I guess we will actually leave in peace now that we know that you will change both of the _humans_" Aro said with disgust at the word human. Once, they left, we sat in the dining room to have a family meeting.

"When are we going to become vamps." Charlie said using his nickname for them again.

"When you want" Edward said.

"Now" Sue and Charlie said simultaneously. Charlie then spoke."You all have said how the great the pain was, we just want to get it over with."

"Okay, Jacob is it okay if we break the treaty?" I asked. Jacob nodded.

Everyone else left the house. Only me, Carlisle, Charlie, and Sue remained. Carlisle and I were going to change because Carlisle and I had the best self control. My self control was the best besides Carlisle's. The scent was nothing and it was the same as for seeing it. I created bite marks on Charlie and Carlisle on Sue.

* * *

"How are they?" Edward asked when he got back. I pulled back my shield. _They're really silent. Are they supposed to be like this? _Edward nodded at my thought and then he spoke out loud. "Yes, love, they're alright"

We waited for the next three days. The days went by slowly. Edward went with me to go hunting because he didn't want me to go by myself. I got a few deer and we went back to the house. I went to Carlisle's office, where Charlie and Sue were, and sat back down near Alice.

"Alice, how much longer?" I asked her. I was hoping that they would open their eyes soon.

"A few more minutes" She said. She looked at my nervous face and called to Jasper. "Jasper, we need your helping hand." Jasper then ran from their room and into the office. The second that he came in I felt a sea of calmness come over me.

"Thanks, Jazz" I said and got up and gave him a hug.

"Anytime, Bells" He responded, returning the hug and then sitting next to Alice.

Then a sound of helicopters went off. Charlie and Sue's heartbeats were speeding like crazy. It was a bit overwhemling. Everyone came into the room and we all took a place on the other side of the room. The guys stood in front of the girls. It reminded me of when I changed into a vampire. All the guys were in front because I could be dangerous.

Then all the racket cut off. Charlie opened his eyes first, then Sue. I held my breath and saw Edward do the same in front of me. Charlie, looking disoriented, got off the table he was laying on and stared at us. He looked handsome, except for his burning flame colored eyes. Sue also got up, but she didn't look so confused and she looked beautiful. A snarl escaped Charlie's mouth. Edward went into a defensive position in front of me. Sue walked over to Charlie and he seemed to calm at her touch. I guess the love was not gone between them.

They then walked over to us.

**So I have thought long and hard about continuing the story or not. **

**Penguin-luver1901 told me something, "don't stop writing a story because you don't get a lot of reveiws. write for fun and for your amusement or enjoyment."**

**So I thought "who cares about reviews!" I'm going to keep writing because I love writing this story and I have so much fun.**

**So from now on, only review if _you_ want. **

**Also, I'm now putting the pictures of the house, clothing, and others on my profile. I'm going to update soon! Have a good New Year's! **

**-Luvinlifee :]**


	14. Chapter 14

****

Well I hope you all had a nice holiday! Happy New Years to all! Hope you enjoy the 13th chapter of Breaking Dawn Sequel. Man I need to change that name! If you got any ideas, review and add in. Sorry that this chapter's so short...

**Chapter 13:" Vamp" Lessons:**

"It's all so overwhelming." Sue said scanning the room. They were both looking around and their eyes were filled with amazement and wonder. Charlie looked uncomfortable while Sue looked bright and happy as usual. It was a little odd that things seemed the same as before for her. "Well, I better go back home and see how the kids are" She said and started to walk out of the room with total gracefulness. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were blocking her exit in mere seconds. "Will you boys please let me out? Seth and Leah will be hungry. I need to go make them dinner, you know how wolves get." She muttered. She clearly didn't realize that she could harm her kids, even if they were wolves.

"Sue, you're going to have to wait. You must hunt first" Carlisle said walking over to her side. "Your throat must feel as if it's going to burst into flames." He said sternly.

"Actually, Carlisle, it doesn't. I feel perfectly fine." Sue responded honestly. Carlisle looked at her strangely and immediately went into doctor mode.

"You mean that you do not feel like you want to pounce on Renesmee over there right now. You're not pulled to her at all?" He asked.

"Not that I know of. My throat feels like it did before when I was human." She said.

* * *

After that night, we found out many things. Sue was immune to the scent of human blood and also we assumed the taste too. She was, however, attracted to animals, but not towards her children or any of the wolves. It odd. It was like she had no pull what so ever to anything human. Also Edward could only read some of Charlie's thoughts. Only the ones that weren't private and the ones he didn't care if Edward was to hear. It was odd though because Edward could read his thoughts when he was human. I guess the shield gene ran in the family.

We had to fake Charlie and Sue's deaths, so people wouldn't know that they were gone, now that they were staying with us. The story was they "died" in a fire at the house and Seth and Leah weren't there when it happened. We actually had to burn the house for evidence. Charlie had a hard time doing that since he lived there for so long. We made sure that we got all their important stuff out before we lit the house with scorching red and orange flames. Since the house and their parents were gone, Seth and Leah were staying with Billy, even though the pack knew everything about the change Charlie and Sue had to make. The wolves didn't mind so much. They all came and visited every single day. But Charlie had to be under watchful eye when they did.

We taught Charlie and Sue how to hunt and it was fun. They actually loved being "vamps". They instantly got used to drinking animal's blood. Charlie had some trouble in the beginning but soon after he became accustomed to it.

We had to come up with ideas as to why ,all of a sudden, two more people are living with us and why they look so timeless and gorgeous and look somewhat like the head chief officer from Forks and his wife. People were going to notice and we had to think.

**So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and if you have any suggestions, send to me in a review. **

**I need Ideas for:**

**-the new name for the story**

**-what Charlie's power should be**

**-why there are new family members in the Cullen Household**

**If you do have an idea, send them to me in a review**

**Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter.**

**Review if you want. They inspire me to write more. Thanks!**

**-Luvinlifee :]**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I would like to thank: Kitty Bridgeta, Team Edwacob lover of both, Penguin-luver1901, angel368, megabitesz, kandyrawr, kizzy90210, drtammy1511, twilightgal101, runepartnertwilighter, burnin4Christ, and Beedee93 for all the helpful ideas. 100 reviews! YAY! They make me so happy! Now for the story title, I'm still not sure about. I loved all the titles, so it's taking me a little while. I'm hoping to change it by next chapter. Also, for the other ideas, you will find out what exactly I chose when you read. Oh and I said that I might change it to other character's POV, but I decided against it. So I hope you enjoy the 14th chapter of BREAKING DAWN SEQUEL. **

**Chapter 14: Powers:**

**BPOV:**

Over the next few days, we learned even more when a hiker went off the trails by our hunting grounds. Charlie and I went to go and hunt up there when we smelled her. I was perfectly fine but Charlie not so much. He was having trouble, but was holding back. There seemed to be something else that was bothering him. "Dad, what is it?" I asked.

"Bella, I-I can h-hear their mind. Something's wrong." He said looking very confused. I walked to his side and put my shield over his mind. "No, Bella, they're in danger!" He said when he no longer heard the voice.

"What do you mean?" I took off the shield. Then I listened there was a roar coming from a big bear and a cry for help. _What? _There were rarely ever bears here in Chardem or even in Forks. Charlie sprinted to where the noise was coming from. I followed quickly behind.

A woman, in her late fifties, was laying on the ground with tears in her ocean blue eyes. Her hair was black and was in soft curls. She looked very skinny and very fit to be that age. She did not look damaged but it looked like she would be in a few seconds.

Charlie charged at the bear and they fought while I took the woman away from the area. It was important that she didn't see Charlie fighting the bear because not only would he not look human. He would also drink its blood after.

"Are you just going to leave him there?" She asked me when we reached a clearing. I looked at her face it was covered in dirt,horror, and wrinkles.

"No, my father is fine. He is very skilled in hunting bears. He doesn't need another person to help kill it. He'll just use the gun." I said, making up lies as I went. I pulled my shield away and spoke in my head for Edward to hear. He would be able to hear it.

_I need you to come to our hunting grounds right away. After that, go left into the trees. Then you will find Charlie let him get the bear and go straight until you find me in a clearing. But go at human speed after you reach Charlie. I love you._

"Oh, OK then. Thank you oh, so much for saving me. I don't know what I would have done." She responded.

"Sure. Anytime. I have a question though, what were you doing all the way out here off the trails by yourself?"

"Well, I like to hike and I saw the bear and was amused by it. I wanted to follow it and see what it did in natural habitat. I'd never seen a bear before, so I followed it until I was far off trail and then it noticed me and tried to attack me. Then you and your father came. I was so lucky" She told me.

"Yeah, you were lucky." I said.

We talked for a few minutes. I found out her name was Gloria. She was visiting her old friend when she decided that she wanted to go hiking on the trails. Her friend let her go, thinking she would be safe. _Quite the opposite._ Edward then came out of the forest and I ran over to him at the fastest human speed possible. "Is that a human?" He asked me after I gave him a kiss. I took his hand and led him over to the other side of the clearing to where Gloria was sitting.

"Edward, this is Gloria. Gloria, this is my boyfriend, Edward." I said because I was clearly to young to be married. They both said "Hello, nice to meet you" and shook hands. Gloria gasped out loud at the temperature of his skin, but quickly covered it up. I then spoke to Edward in a low tone, so Gloria wouldn't hear. "Is Charlie all right?"

"Yes he went back home. He was going to take a shower and then we must have a family meeting to figure out what we are going to do." He whispered back in the same tone.

Gloria didn't even notice that we were talking. She was too busy trying to fix her dress. What an odd dress to go hiking in. It looked dresses that people wore way back when. It was flower print and old.

We took Gloria back to her friend's house and she thanked us again, saying that next time she visited, she would call us.

When we walked inside, everyone was already at the dining room table, waiting us to sit down with them. Once we sat, Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Now, we have a few things that we must talk about. First, I want to say that I am proud of you three for being there for that woman. Second, I think we will be fine staying here. I do not think you did anything that was out of the ordinary. And third, Charlie, how could you read that woman's mind?"

"Um, I don't know. I can't read anyone else's mind right now. Maybe it was like a random thing." Charlie responded.

For the next hour, we talked about many things. If it was OK for us to stay. We decided that was a yes. Charlie's power, on the other hand, we had no clue about.

Over the next few days, we finally found out what it was. Charlie could only read minds if that person was in danger. It was kind of like when he was a cop, but now he could hear what that person was thinking at that exact moment.**(A/N: This idea belongs to Kandyrawr)**He also had a crazy amount of strength and him and Emmett were always having arm wrestling competitions. **(A/N: This idea belongs to Team Edwacob lover of both)**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the longest one yet! I made it extra long because you all gave me good reviews and ideas! Thank you for all the review! 100!!!**

**Ok, so I'm still trying to come up with a title. I'm trying to find one that best fits, while not stealing anyone else's titles. So review if you want and give an ideas.**

**So I'm hoping to have another chapter out soon. **

**-Luvinlifee :]**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well here is chapter 15! Please read and enjoy! Review if you want, you don't have to, but they do make me write faster. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; however, I own Marissa, Kelly, and Olivia.**

**Chapter 15: I'm gonna break her nose job:**

When life started to get calm again, we decided we had to go back to school. Carlisle already was back at work; Esme went back to restoring the old house. Sue decided to take care of the wolves by cooking for them all day. The pack was at the house at all times, if they weren't on duty. There was always a smell of wet dog and too-sugary pancakes. The smell itself made me feel like I had to puke, when I saw the food, I actually did.

Even though the wolves stunk up the house, I liked it. It was like the wolves and vampires could truly live in harmony. Once Sue and I became vampires, it was like I got the two different groups near each other and Sue kept them there. Friendships were forming and we all would sit on the couches and tell stories and have laughs and have tons of fun together. It was truly great.

The day we went back was OK. Alice picked out everyone's outfits again. My outfit was a knit dress that was gorgeous but a little too dressy for school, but Alice made me wear it. I wore little black flats to match. Everyone got dressed in their clothes and headed to our separate cars. Edward pulled my hand in his after he opened my door when we got to school. We walked to homeroom hand in hand and sat in the back. Marissa decided that she still had chance with Edward and started to walk over. Before she made it over, she stopped to fix her shirt by pulling it down to show more cleavage. I gave her a death stare and she seemed oblivious.

"Hey, Eddie-boo! Where have you been for the last two weeks?! I missed you so much, boo!" She said flipping her unnatural blonde hair back.

"Hello Marissa, I was away with my Bella and our family." Edward replied and then kissed me with much fierceness. Once Marissa saw this, she broke into tears and ran out the classroom.

"Edward, you can't make a girl cry!" I said, playfully slapping his arm. He took my hand and held it in his own for the rest of homeroom. When the bell rang, we went stayed in the room and everyone stared pouring into the classroom.

A girl wearing white leather pants and a very revealing blue halter top came over to me and Edward.

"Hi, I'm, like, Olivia and like, you're, like, really hot and like, I think that you and me should totally, like hang out, like sometime. It would be like, total amazingness." She told Edward, twirling her white blonde hair.

"I'm Edward and this is Bella, _my girlfriend_." He said and she simply walked off. I chuckled and he looked at me and joined in too.

We enjoyed the rest of the morning and headed off to lunch midway through the day.

"I'm seriously going to punch that girl in the face" Alice said when Edward and I got to the table.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I asked her.

"That girl, Olivia, she wouldn't stop flirting with my Jazzy earlier. I'm going to break her nose job the next time she even comes near him." She told me with great fierceness.

When the lunch bell rang, Edward and I disappeared from our table and went to our next class.

All in all, this day wasn't that bad.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I was quickly throwing one together so you wouldn't get mad that I have not updated in a while. So I loved all of your reviews! I have a few ideas for the next couple chapters, but I'm wondering how many chapters this story should have. If you want a certain numbers add them in a review! Thanks so much! There are pictures of the outfits on my profile.**

**-Luvinlifee :]**


	17. Chapter 17

****

Hey everyone! So I'm super excited for you to all read this chapter! I love it personally! One of my favorites yet! Review, if you want! This idea just came to me, so I decided to write right away! This is the only time that I am doing someone else's POV. Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not own The Dark Night, I wish I did, but sadly, they won't let me. I also do not own CVS.**

**Chapter 16: Test:**

**Bella's POV:**

School was flying by and soon enough, it would be Thanksgiving. Nothing exciting had happened lately. That was until Nessie needed to talk to me alone.

"Hey, Mom? Can I talk with you privately?" She asked me, poking her head into the den. Edward and I were sitting on the couch watching the Dark Night while everyone else was out hunting.

"Sure Ness, what is it?" I said. We walked out of the room and Renesmee pulled me by the hand outside and into her car. Once I was inside, she went to her side and drove off to the highway. "Where are we going?" I asked her quietly.

"Mommy, I need you to come to the store with me." She told me.

"Ness, you could have just told me that! You didn't have to be so secretive." I told her.

"No, Mom, I had to…"

**Renesmee's POV:**

How could I tell her? Tell her flat out that I might be pregnant?! I'm only seven for goodness sake! I haven't even told Jacob yet!

"I don't get it, Ness" She told me very confused, but she looked as if she knew something. I pulled up to CVS and put my hand on her face, showing her images of me. I was throwing up in each of the pictures. Then I showed her a different image. It was me looking in the mirror, imaging myself looking bigger, _pregnant_. "Ness, you can't be! If you are honey, it's okay. You are getting married soon." She told me as tears slid down my face.

"I d-don't know, M-mommy. I really don't know if I am. I-I w-wanted you to b-be with me when I took the t-test." I sobbed and she pulled me into her arms. We walked inside to the section with pregnancy tests. I grabbed one and we paid for it and went to the bathroom in the back of the CVS.

* * *

We waited. The seconds ticked by slowly and I was about ready to have a mental breakdown. When it was finally seasoned, I looked down. It had a pink positive sign. I broke into tears again and my mom took me into her arms once more. "Mommy, I can't be having a baby! We didn't even set the date for the wedding!" I wailed.

"Nessie, it is okay, honey." She told me. Then my cell phone started vibrating in my pocket of my designer jeans. I looked at the caller id. _Alice._ Not good. I decided to ignore the call. It stopped ringing and then it started again, but this time it was a text message from her.

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I know that you have your  
__phone with you. I need to talk to you. 3  
__-Alice_

"Ness, I think you should call her. She might know"

"But, how could she know? She can't see me in her visions!" I said.

"Well, I think she knows the signs of pregnancy. I kind of assumed you were already and so did Rose" Mom told me.

"Okay, well I guess I'll call her." I sighed, pulling out my phone.

**Super short chapter! And sorry for the cliffy. So Nessie's pregnant! I was super excited to post this chapter! I hope you liked it. Review! I'm starting up a Harry Potter story soon, so check it out, if you'd like. I'm hoping to update in the next few days. **

**-Luvinlifee**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! I'm so incredibly sorry that I took me so long to post another chapter after saying that I would update soon…I've been super busy….ugh midterms…so I worked extra hard on this chapter and made it extra long and I wrote in Nessie's POV again, after saying that I wouldn't. I also wrote in Bella's, Edward's, and Alice's POVs. So I hope you enjoy and please leave a review, they make me want to keep writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or CVS.**

**Chapter 17: Beach:**

**Nessie's POV:**

Life was different for me now that I knew I had to take care of someone besides myself. My mom was getting me human food to eat all the time instead of animal blood. I personally did not like the taste of the food, it tasted somewhat like dirt and somewhat good at the same time. I wanted to keep eating it, but it didn't taste good in the beginning, it just had a good after-taste. We assumed that the baby would eat normal food because it would be only a quarter vampire and it would be fifty percent wolf and a quarter human.

This baby I knew already would be gorgeous. Would it have Jacob's entrancing black eyes or his high cheekbones and shaggy eyebrows or would it have my brown eyes that my mother had when she was human? Would it have my bronze curls? We didn't even know if it was boy or girl.

I looked over at Jacob and I knew I had to tell him. He and my father were the only ones who didn't know. My mom was blocking everyone's minds for me. I was happy for that. I did not want my father freaking out on me before I had my wedding. He would know soon after.

"Jacob, I have something to tell you." I told him and he nodded me on. We were sitting on the beach at La Push and watching the sun go down. "Well…my mom and I went to the pharmacy today and I took a test, a pregnancy test…" I said quietly. I knew he would hear though.

"And it said?" He asked quickly. His face looked filled with anticipation. I had never seen him so excited before.

"Honey, it said positive…I'm pregnant" I told him. Jacob hugged me and then planted a kiss on my lips and got up and started to dance and he looked so happy. For once, I wanted this baby. Maybe, the only thing bad was having to tell Jacob. Maybe, I really wanted to have a kid too. So I got up and started dancing with him. And we danced together and had a good time. We soon sat back down.

"What should we name the baby?" He asked me.

I laughed. "Babe, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl!" I said, laughing again and he started to also.

"Well, if it is a girl, I like Sarah; you know my mom's name." He responded and I nodded and gave him a warm smile and a hug. "I also like Laura. And maybe Anna."

"I like those too; they're pretty names for a girl. I like Ryley for a girl too. Now for boys, I like Jacob, William, Harry, and Edward." I said to him with a smile planted on my face.

"Those are good. I like Emmett a lot, for a boy's name. But I would like the name James for a boy." He responded.

We kept on passing name back and forth, until Jake stopped all of a sudden. "Hon, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"The baby is going to be a quarter vampire." He said, talking mostly to himself.

"Yes, because I'm a half breed, Jake. The baby is going to be a quarter human and half wolf too, honey." I said to him.

"Yes, but it could hurt you. I do not want anything to hurt you. We are going to talk to Carlisle about this. We got up and jumped into Jacob's car and sped away. So much for happiness.

**Bella's POV:**

I was sitting in Edward's arms when I got a text from Renesmee.

_Mom, can you block Dad out again.  
__Jacob and I don't want him to know yet.  
__Please. I love you.  
__-R_

I loved when Renesmee signed her name R, not N, because everyone called her Nessie, not Renesmee. So, I instantly blocked them once they came into the five mile radius, I knew Edward couldn't hear till then.

Soon enough, I heard tires going along the long driveway and then come to a stop. I got up and walked outside. I then mouthed "_When are you going to tell him?" _to Renesmee and she just shrugged and grabbed Jacob's hand and they flew inside to Carlisle's study. I knew right away that Edward and I had to leave. He would hear what they were talking about.

"Edward, let's go to our meadow." I said, calling out to him from outside. In a flash, Edward was right beside me. He grabbed my hand and we sped off in the direction of the meadow.

**Edward's POV:**

They were hiding something from me. I knew it. Bella was blocking everyone's minds and I did not know why, but I was going to find out.

"Edward, let's go to our meadow" I heard Bella call out to me. I knew she was taking me away so I could not hear their conversation with Carlisle.

I was at her side in a second and I took her hand in mine and we ran into the forest in hopes of finding the meadow.

**Alice's POV:**

I was so happy that there was going to be another baby in the house. I was always jumping up and down when I thought of it and then Jasper would have to send calming waves towards me. I was working on the wedding plans right now. Nessie's dress was going to be beautiful and it would look great on her. It was a white strapless gown that was exactly her style.

I knew she would like it, I showed Bella and her jaw dropped. "I love it Alice! She will fall in love with it."

I couldn't wait for the wedding, it would be in only a few weeks.

**So I hoped you liked the chapter. I know the chapter's pretty choppy, I'm trying to make my writing better, so the next chapter won't be so bad. The wedding dress is on my profile along with other outfits. I am hoping to update soon, I still have two more midterms to take, so I'm hoping to update sometime this week or next…Sorry! Also I hope you all want to see Edward angry because he sure will be in the next chapter! Please review if you have any ideas or suggestions. **

**I need the following things: **

**-Baby names for a boy or a girl**

**-What gender should the baby be?**

**-Should Edward respond angry?**

**-Should Gloria come back?**

**Please put these in a review! Thank you! **

**Peace. Love. Happiness. **

**-Luvinlifee :]**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! So, since you all were so good to me and you reviewed, I'm posting another chapter even though I said I wouldn't until next week. So, I am ending the story soon. :[[ So please enjoy the last few chapters. There is also a poll on my profile, asking if you want a sequel. Go ahead and vote. Also please leave a review and I might update faster. Enjoy!**

**P.S. This is the longest chapter yet! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 18: Baby News:**

**Renesmee's POV: **

Days flew by. My baby bump grew bigger and bigger. In only a few weeks would I be giving birth and to none other than twins. We asked Carlisle after getting home about the dangers. He said it would not be likely that I would get hurt. This made Jake over-the-moon-happy. We were not sure whether the babies were two boys or two girls or one of each. I was silently praying for a boy and a girl. Whenever, one of the babies kicked, it was soft and gentle; it was not painful like it was for my mom.

My mom kept on blocking my father from all of our thoughts. It made her very tired and she had to hunt a lot. I felt terrible for making her do this, but I couldn't tell my dad, I just couldn't.

**Bella's POV:**

I felt tired at all times and even though I knew my shield was getting stronger, I was getting weaker. Edward noticed this too. He asked me almost everyday if everything was okay, even today.

"Bella, is everything okay, you look so tired and we hunted yesterday…did you not get enough blood, love?" He asked me. I responded quickly with "I'm fine". "Are you sure, Bella, we can go hunting now." He said. I nodded and grabbed his hand and let go of my shield when we got far enough away. Relief hit me and I sat on the ground.

"Bella, don't you need to hunt?" He asked me, sitting down next to me.

"Edward, I just can't do this anymore. I-I feel so weak, l-like I need to sleep for two weeks. I don't like keeping things from you." I said, if I could cry, tears would be streaming down my pale face.

"Bella, you can tell me anything and you know that!" Edward said, looking extremely worried.

"It's not my right to tell." I said. "Let's just go home" I went to grab his hand, but he stopped me and he picked me up in his arms and carried me back in the direction of the house. "Thanks, Edward. I love you."

"I love you, Bella" He responded.

**Alice's POV:**

I was doing the finishing touches on Renesmee's wedding dress, when I had a vision. It was of Bella and Edward.

"_Edward, I just can't do this anymore. I feel so weak, like I need to sleep for two weeks. I don't like keeping things from you." Bella said to Edward._

"_Bella, you can tell me anything and you know that!" Edward said._

Oh my gosh, she was going to tell him about Nessie being pregnant! I ran out of room and sprinted into Renesmee's.

"Ness, you have to tell Edward or Bella will!" I yelled. Renesmee was reading a wedding magazine.

"WHAT?!?!? You've got to be joking!" She said, jumping up from her chair.

"I'm sorry Renesmee, but I'm not…" I told her.

We heard a sound from downstairs. "Hey, everyone, can you come downstairs?" Bella called.

In a mere second, I was by her side and so was everyone else.

"What is it, Bella?" Emmett asked, upset that he had to stop playing his video game.

"Um…well, um I think it's time to tell Edward, right Ness?" She responded, looking at Renesmee with the most apologetic face on.

**Renesmee's POV:**

I looked at my mom and I saw all the pain she was going through. She looked so tired and the purple bruises were dark and vibrant. I knew I needed to tell my father, not doing so was just hurting my mom too much.

"Y-yes" I said back, Jacob took my hand and he stroked it with his thumb. _Man, I was lucky to have him._ "Dad, I'm, well, I'm-I am, um… I am pregnant." I said, stuttering and when I finally said it was a mere whisper. My father's eyes popped and his face went from confused to angry to confused to happy to angry.

"What?! How can you be pregnant? Your body doesn't change after you mature! Carlisle, how is she pregnant?" He exploded.

"Well, we think it has something to do with the human genes in Renesmee. She can still get pregnant, which is odd, for her body does not change. I did some tests and her body will only change when she is carrying a baby in her stomach. We are not sure whether the babies—"

"—Babie_s_?" My father interrupted.

"Yes, Renesmee is carrying twins. We are not sure if they will be vampire or human at all, for all we know they could have just the wolf genes and could phase into a wolf when they are only a few days old." Carlisle said to him.

"But will they cause any harm to her?" Dad asked him.

"I do not think so, they will have little to no vampire in them and Renesmee is very strong" Carlisle said to my father.

**Edward's POV:**

I could hear the two babies' thoughts. They loved everything about Nessie. I'm sure that they wouldn't cause any harm to her.

I liked the thought of having two more babies in the house. I missed Renesmee being a baby, she grew up too fast. I sat on the couch while listening to everyone talk about the twins. I pulled Bella into my lap and listened to the thoughts going through everyone's heads.

I looked at my daughter Renesmee and she looked so happy **(A/N: the italicized words are the people thoughts, not EDWARD'S)**

_I can't believe my dad took that so easily. Whew! What a relief_

I looked at the man that I considered my son and he looked ecstatic and his smile was big.

_I'm just glad the Edward didn't murder me right then and there._

I laughed very loud at this, causing everyone to look at me. I just smiled and they went back to gabbing. Jasper looked a little sick.

_All this happiness is starting to make me a little dizzy._

Alice was jumping up and down and I did not want to hear her thoughts. Charlie and Sue were happy, Esme and Carlisle looked over the moon that they were going to be great-grandparents and Rose looked happy and so did Emmett. I had never seen everyone so happy. They were all glowing. I realized I was smiling too. I wanted to be a grandfather and I didn't even realize it until now.

**So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I sure liked writing it. I'm doing the last few chapters and I might post them all up at the same time. **

**I didn't want to make Edward too angry, so I hope you all will forgive me for that. Also, everyone wanted twins, so I gave it to you.**

**I might do an epilogue or a sequel. It might be a while though; I'm starting a Harry Potter fan fic. Please vote on my profile whether or not you would like a sequel. **

**I pushed the wedding for Jacob and Renesmee back; it will be in the next chapter. :)**

**Review!**

**Live. Laugh. Love**

**-Luvinlifee :]**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! Okay, so this is the FINAL chapter of "Breaking Dawn Sequel". I WILL be making a sequel to this story, so check my profile, in a few weeks and I will have the sequel called "Run". I really hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review. So please sit back and read the final chapter of "Breaking Dawn Sequel". Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 19: Cribs and Wedding Bells:**

**Bella's POV:**

Nessie's babies were going to be born any day now. She and Jake both decided to have the wedding after. I think that was smartest, Alice had not planned for her to be pregnant and she couldn't quite fit into her dress.

"Edward!" I called to the forest. The whole family was hunting right now, well, Jacob wasn't.

"Yes, love?" He said, once he was by my side. "Are you done?" I nodded and we a bout to go back home when I heard someone calling for me.

"Mom!" Nessie called from deep inside the trees, sounding urgent. "My water broke." She said. I ran towards her. She was right, it did.

"We need Carlisle" I said. "Carlisle!" I called.

* * *

**(A/N: I did not want to describe it, so I hope you're not mad! Thanks!)**

**Nessie's POV:**

I looked down at the baby boy in my arms. He was beautiful, my little William Edward. His auburn hair was soft and his eyes were black, Jake's eyes. He already looked older than he did a few hours ago. My father chuckled at this and I looked up at him, giving him a questioning look.

"Well, that's how you were, except not that fast." He said, making me smile.

"I remember that! You grew up so quickly." Jacob said, looking at me, then at the baby in his arms. "Sarah Isabelle" He cooed at the little baby.

The baby in his arms was beautiful, too. She had my deep chocolate brown eyes, my eyes, and my mother's. She had little black hair that was curling on the top of her head.

We named the babies after both of our parents. It just happened that my parents' had been given the middle names. We named Sarah, Sarah Isabelle, and not Isabella for one reason. Well, it just didn't work as Sarah Isabella. My mother didn't mind though, she was just happy.

Carlisle was baffled; we thought that I was only having one baby, not two. It was a surprise but a blessing. I always wanted to have a boy and a girl. It was the greatest moment in my life. What was even weirder was the fact that each child was different; Sarah was half-wolf/half- human, while William was half-vampire/half-human.

"Hey, Jake, can I pah-leeseee see my god-daughter now!" Emmett begged him. Jake nodded and handed the baby off to my uncle. Emmett cooed at the baby and he was laughing, to tell the truth, he sounded like he was five. "Awww! She is the coolest baby ever!"

We had decided who the god-parents of the babies were. Leah and Emmett were the god-parents of Sarah Isabelle. For William Edward, it was Seth and Alice. Rosalie was not upset by this; she just wanted more babies in the household. I never felt so happy.

* * *

**1 month later:**

**Nessie's POV:**

I looked down at the dress that I was wearing, it was gorgeous. It had white lace and was strapless. I never felt so beautiful. My hair was up in a pretty up-do that Rosalie did. Alice was putting the blue hair combs that my mother wore in her wedding into my hair.

"Something old and something blue and something borrowed" She said as she slid them into my bronze hair. "Your dress is new, so something new."

"Alice, thank you doing all this!" I told her. I hugged her and she went off to change into her bridesmaid dress. My mother walked in then with her dress already on. The bridesmaid dresses were beautiful. They were a dark blue and strapless with a pleated bodice and a jeweled brooch at the center bustline. "Mom, you look beautiful"

"No, Ness. YOU look beautiful. I never thought my baby would grow up so fast." She said, if she could cry, I knew she would be. "I am so proud of you. You will always be my little Renesmee." She told me. I quickly hugged her as Alice came in shouting that the wedding had to start. My father came in and hugged my mom lovingly.

The music started and Rosalie walked slowly down the stairs, then Alice, then my mom. Then my father and I walked down the stairs and down the isle. My eyes went straight to the center, towards my Jacob. I never imagined that I would fall in love with my best friend. I was his imprintee and I loved him more than anything. He smiled at me and I wanted right away to be in his arms. When I reached him, I looked deep into his eyes and I knew this was the right thing for me. We said our vows and we were declared married by the priest of Chardem Catholic Church. He pulled me into a kiss, soft and tender, and everyone in the room applauded. We turned towards our quests, the pack and my family and we were swamped by hugs and kisses. There were hot hugs and ice cold hugs. My little babies—more like eight year olds—were by my side and Jake and I picked them up and we smiled at our family and friends. This was the happiest day of my life.

**SNEAK PEEK OF THE SEQUEL ON NEXT CHAPTER. GO AND READ IT!**

**So, you guys, that was the last chapter. **

**And I know Bella's name is Isabella, but I liked Isabelle for the baby because it didn't work otherwise.**

**I hope you all read and enjoyed it! Thank you for all the reviews and the favorites and the subscribing. You all made writing my first fan fic wonderful. **

**The pictures for all of the outfits are on my profile. **

**Live. Laugh. Love**

**-Luvinlifee :]**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! So this is the last post. I am starting another story, which happens to be Twilight. While doing that story, I will also do the sequel and the Harry potter story. I'll be working on a lot of Fanfics so each story might take a while to be updated. But in the meantime, I will give you wonderful readers a preview to the sequel to "Breaking Dawn Sequel", now this time the story will actually have a title, "Run" I know it's not that creative but I WILL change it! So you can review or whatever and make sure you look every so often to see for my new stories. Enjoy!**

**Run: Bella's POV:**

**Preface: **_I knew they were coming.. I knew that we had to do something. It seemed like everything bad had to happen all at once. What would we do the second time they came round? _

My grandchildren ran chasing each other across our lawn out front. They were older and more mature. It was odd because they grew a lot faster than Renesmee did; maybe it had something to do with the wolf genes in them. Sarah's black curls bounced up and down as she chased William around the yard. His hair was auburn hair was shaggy over his black eyes. To outsiders, they looked like two nine year old siblings having a game of tag, but really, the children were only two months old. I had never in my life seen or heard of someone growing that fast, especially more than one person, TWINS! Sarah tackled William to the ground and he whined and held his nose, to keep from smelling her wolf scent.

"Sarah you smell sooo bad!" He said pushing her off. Sarah's brown eyes flashed and he laughed.

"Look who's talking! You smell like peppermints and it burns my nose!" She retorted.

He said something back at her and stuck out his tongue, teasingly. She chased him using her wolf speed, while he used his vampire speed. It was kind of funny how they were twins with totally opposite genes.

**I hope you liked it. Review if you would like. Thanks!**

**Now I'm going to talk about the three new stories:**

"**Run"- The Cullens, Hales, Swans, and Blacks find themselves in a very sticky situation with the Volturi and the citizens of Chardem.**

"**Masked"- A masquerade ball where two people who fall in love and can only remember the other's eyes. BellaxEdward. **

"**Unnamed" A Harry Potter fanfic that I still need to figure out what I am going to write about. **


	22. Chapter 22

**So here's a quick little author's note. PLEASE READ! So my new story "masked" is out. I have already posted the second chapter. I would like if you guys read it. Maybe Review, too? It would be really helpful because I don't know if I want to continue it. Thanks! **

**Also I'm going to start on the sequel soon. I will add an author's note on here, when I've posted the first chapter. **

**Thanks!**

**Live. Laugh. Love.**

**-Luvinlifee :]**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey readers! I know, I have not added the sequel. I feel terrible, but I just added the new chapter to the sequel of Breaking Dawn Sequel! YAY! Go ahead and check it out! please remember to review the new chapter. thanks! and please enjoy! the story is called "Run"**

**Live. laugh. love.**

**-luvinlifee :]]**


	24. Chapter 24

**Heeeey guys! this is not another chapter. I promise more may be on the way. I just published a new story. its a twilight one. So Twilighters, i hope you enjoy! **

**The story is called: _I know what you did last summer_!**

**Please read it. Oh and Protecting Harry fans, i ask you to review the last chappy because you guys will not be receiving one unless you review...so do it! we need more!**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Luvinlifee :]]**


End file.
